Akatsuki: Sasori's dilemma
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Ok this is one of the two side fics to 'Akatsuki: Babysitting chaos',Akatsuki has a new member and Sasori begins to realize that you can recreate your body,but emotions are eternal.Sasori ccepts them after a while,but it is not easy when...
1. Two artists

A/N: hey guys, I know that most of you are sad that _**'Akatsuki: Babysitting chaos' **_has ended. But as promised I will make two side fics just as I did before by an other fic of my Akatsuki series. And now here is the first chapter of this side fics going in the time line between the Akatsuki returning again to adults and Sakura getting the twins…

P.S.: I only had one class today the other three fell out, but I think I screwed the Turkish grammar test…damn…

I. Two artists

* * *

Two figures were walking along the hallway of the Akatsuki hideout, one of them deep in thoughts.

Sasori was still confused about what happened when they were all turned in to children. Well on most of the videos they saw was he either holding on to his partner's shirt or leg or trying to hurt Itachi. Well that earned him a five minutes ago that the Uchiha wanted to barbecue him.

After some minutes they reached Riako's room and walked inside. In the room he made it himself comfortable on the little bunk in front of the window while she hold out her sketch book and some of her paintings. Sasori was really stunned then the pictures really pulsed with live if you looked at them.

"You can really draw well." Sasori said.

"Thank you, this was a hobby which I adapted when I was rather young." She said.

"Hmm…I see." The redhead said, but then he turned to here. "Since when exactly were you here."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I meant since when were you here in the hideout." the redhead said, correcting himself.

"From not to long, I come shortly after the sake accident." She said after putting her works away.

"I see so you don't know what other things I did with Itachi expect the shampoo and ball accident."

"Well the others told me, well mostly his younger brother was rather talkative also about the details, but I think beside those two things you tried to drown him in ice-cream, startled Deidara and he let the knife slip and it nearly castrated him, you chased after him with quiet a big arsenal of every sharp thing in the hideout, kicked him almost every night out of his own bed, kicked him in the shin. You also anted to do something with him while he was in the bath and also tried to attack him with the Sodaime Kazekage." She told him.

"And why did I stop those two attacks?" he asked deep in thoughts.

"Uhm…you wouldn't have stopped those attacks, but I was there to stop you." She said softly while looking at her lap. Hearing that, Sasori turned his gaze to her. "After having some backstage info from Kisame and watching you all I could easily notice that even if you don't show it often, but you really care about Deidara, but if you would have continued then it would have come a time when he would have needed to choose between you and Itachi, and I think he would choose the one his heart pulls him the most."

"Thank you." Sasori whispered. Even if he didn't remember what exactly happened in the time in which he was turned in to a child, but he had the strange feeling that he has some major things to thank the young woman beside him.

"Your welcome." She said smiling while looking at him.

Sasori looked for a while at her, she seemed to have a soft artistically spirit so it was a bit strange that she and Kisame who found mostly bloody fights great be so close to each other. Unknown to him he voiced his thoughts about this.

"How come that you and Kisame seem so lose even if your interests are so different?"

"You know for a long time I was rather alone because the others my age feared me because my strange eye color." She said smiling while resting her back against the cold window glass, head tilted up.

"I think you have pretty eyes." Sasori said, but suddenly his eyes widened as he realized just what he said. Riako also looked a bit startled at him, a little pink gracing her usually pale checks.

"Uhm…thanks." She said. "Well as said before I didn't have a friend that is until I met the two Hyuuga prodigies in Konoha and later Kisame. After that we were in the same genin team with Zabuza. My father was also the one who trained the seven swordsmen of the mist and he was the one who choose them so I spent rather often time with the seven and trained with them also because I have also learned how to fight with a sword." She explained.

"I see. Hmm…what do you think true art is, Deidara and I often get in a fight because of this." Sasori asked, it was strange, but he felt rather talkative near her.

"Hmm…I think true art has two faces. In one way is nothing eternal then it changes with every passing second, but on the other hand it stays also the same in if you look at it with your soul instead your eyes." She said while she put a hand on her heart.

Sasori only looked at her, a strange feeling rising in his chest.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: finally it is done. Gomen I wanted to end this yesterday, but Mondays are Anime Nights on that part of the university which I visit so I was watching happily the first six episodes of _Devil May Cry…_


	2. Of long nights and

A/N: so guys here is the second chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character out of it and the song in here belongs to NOX, the other things belong to me…

II. Of long nights and forgotten emotions

* * *

It was again night in the Akatsuki headquarters and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Sasori was also sleeping or to be better tried to fall asleep as he heard suddenly a strange noise coming out of Deidara's room which was right beside his. First it was only giggling and then come the pouting, moving of the bed and the top of all the loud moaning. Damn Kakuzu's greediness and Pein's co-working with that.

As the last sound parts begun to also erupt Sasori's eyes immediately flew open and he stared with horror filled eyes at the wall beside his bed. Now that really couldn't happening.

"Kuso" the redhead growled as he flopped back in to his bed with the pillow pressed to his ears. He hoped that so he could tune those two out, but no such hope. "What the hell are those two doing in there?"

Ok, he had a rather good guess JUST WHAT those two were doing in Deidara's room at the moment, but still they were to loud, and the Puppet Master was sure that they could be even heard in Oto. After trying to ignore the moans for three more minutes he stood up growling and stamped out of his room down in to the kitchen, a new headache was nearing.

Great…

After walking down the stairs he noticed the light streaming out of the kitchen. It was only ten minutes before midnight so **SHOULD** everyone be sleeping. And with that he stared glaring up at the ceiling.

After walking in to the kitchen he spotted Riako who was leaning on the counter while drinking a cup of tea. As he entered her violet-emerald eyes turned to him and a little smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello Sasori." She greeted him.

"Hallo." He said and mad his way to the table and sat down.

"What is wrong?" she asked while she placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him and sat down. Sasori sipped a bit from the tea and then turned to her; she could read him really good."

"Deidara and Itachi." He said sighing.

"Oh…to loud?" she asked in an understanding tone.

"Yes, I swear you Orochimaru is now tuning around in his bed and tries to tune the two out." He said.

"I see, well it doesn't seem like as if they would stop any time soon, they record is four hours." She said and Sasori paled.

"Wha…what…?"

"Anko stopped the time once as we tried to cower your ears." She explained and the redhead sweatdropped.

"You are not serious…."

"Oh yes, I am." She said as she stood up to put the two empty cups in the sink.

"Now that is really great." He growled as h laid his head on the table.

"Sasori, if you want you can sleep by me, my room is the farthest away from yours and you can't hear them." She said and Sasori nearly fell down from his chair.

"Wha…what….?" He asked.

"It is better to sleep on the couch." She said.

"Hah…ok…" he said and stood up; he suddenly blushed as he finally noticed that Riako was in a middle long black strapped nightgown, still showing smote of her long legs.

The nightgown was out of silk and showed her delicate figure perfectly. Sasori suddenly begun to doubt that it was such a good idea to agree to sleep in her room. He himself wore black night pants and the passing button up nightshirt. Sasori was already so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Riako calling out to him a five times and then pulled him up the stairs to her room. He nearly let out a yelp when he suddenly noticed here he was.

"Erm…I will go and get my pillow and blanket." Sasori said.

"I thought you will go in the bed with me." She said, her tone a bit confused.

"Wha…what?" Sasori's face matched now his hair color.

"Kisame and I did that always in our youth." She said and Sasori had suddenly a feeling as if a kunai would go through his body. '_What is wrong with me?' _he thought. "Don't tell m you never sleep beside your team mates or friends on missions."

"Ah you meant that…" he said feeling rather dumb, but also in a strange way relieved.

"Yes, what did you think we were doing?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head a bit to the side. Sasori fund this rather cute, but immediately slapped himself mentally for thinking this. "So will you come to bed now?" it sounded in a way strange to hear those words spoken to him, but somewhere deep in the mist of memories he remembered hearing the same question spoken from his mother asking a similar question from his father. He didn't even notice when his body acted on its own and climbed in to the bed beside her. "Night Sasori." She said and closed her eyes.

Sasori only laid there in the dark of the room and looked at her. Since he met her he felt rather strange in her presence. What was happening to him?

_Nem rám vár szerelmek földjén száz király-,  
Szívemre szálló félhomály,  
Könnyet szitáló égi nyáj  
Bolondnak látszó, áradó, utamba tévedt sós folyó-,  
Szomjat nem oltó, támadó!  
Szeress, hogy éljek!- partra húzna egy szó_

He was not sure how, but it seemed to him that his human emotions would try to awaken again. But this was not possible, he was almost fully a puppet and a puppet doesn't feel.

_Vágyom már a szerelem után!  
Nem csókol, nem simogat a szám  
Társ nélkül sehol a hazám,  
Vágyom a szeretet után!  
Társ nélkül hideg a világ,  
Néznek, de hol az, aki lát?!  
Álmom már gondolt rád_

But on the other hand thought everyone that Itachi was also emotionless, even e was sure about that one. And now…he was doing THAT with his partner.

_Vágyom már a szerelem után!  
Nem csókol, nem simogat a szám  
Társ nélkül sehol a hazám,  
Tûz kell, hogy legyek igazán!  
Társ nélkül hideg a világ,  
Néznek, de hol az, aki lát?!  
Álmom már gondolt rád_

As he laid there on her side many questions and motions long forgotten swirled through his head. Memories of the time his parents were alive, the happier days with his grandmother and granduncle, his time here by the Akatsuki. He watched the young woman sleeping peacefully beside him, listened to her soft breathing a strange warm feeling begun to slowly spread through his whole body.

_Nem rám vár, szerelmes éjjel másra száll-,  
Magányom elzár!  
Nem fáj már, szívem nem érzem,  
Jégbe zárt-, nem él reményem  
Rám talál, hatalmas õrvény, szörnyû báj  
Üvöltve forgó néma száj  
Szeress, hogy éljek!- súgd, hogy itt vagy már!_

Slowly he reached his hand out and stroke softly over her bare arm. Riako stirred a bit in her sleep and snuggled closer to the redhead who was no blushing again from the feeling to have her so close to him.

_Vágyom már a szerelem után!  
Nem csókol, nem simogat a szám  
Társ nélkül sehol a hazám,  
Vágyom a szeretet után!  
Társ nélkül hideg a világ,  
Néznek, de hol az, aki lát?!  
Álmom már gondolt rád…_

Sasori let out a deep sigh and carefully wrapped his arms around her, carefully as if she could break if he touched her. Slowly sleepiness begun to take over him, he sound of her soft breathing and that of her heartbeat near his calmed him and slowly he feel in to a peaceful slumber.

"Good night Riako…" he whispered one last time.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so guys this was the second chapter… 


	3. Storm of emotions

A/N: so guys here comes the next chapter with an emotionally confused Sasori, one jealous Kisame, two love birds and the usual fight between our beloved undead duo…

III. Storm of emotions

* * *

On the next morning Sasori nearly let out a scream of surprise and almost crashed out of the bed after opening his eyes and staring at a still sleeping Riako. After checking the clothes he sat up and begun to draw his right hand through his messy red hair.

"Ugh…what the heck happened oh right, my 'dear' partner and his lover with the extreme mode swings, not that I didn't have something to do with that, couldn't hold they hands and other body parts away from the other…" Sasori said to himself.

Then his gaze went over to the still sleeping woman beside him. A little smile made his way to his lips as he carefully brushed a strain of soft raven black hair from her face. It was in a way a strange, but still pleasant feeling to wake up beside an other person. After standing up he carefully placed the covers on her and sneaked for the door, he was not all to fond of the idea what the others would think if they found him in here.

He was closing the door as suddenly…

"What do you think you were doing in there…" hissed a dangerously dark and icy voice from behind him and he really thought that it was Itachi, but turning around he was greeted by the sight of Kisame who glared darkly at him.

"I…" but then he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and pushed roughly against the wall.

"Leave her alone…"Kisame hissed dangerously and let him fall to the ground as he walked to the door and knocked on it. "Ria-chan breakfast will be ready soon." He said suddenly in a cheerful voice.

"_Ok, thanks Kisame, but are the eggs ready?" _

"Oh shit…" Kisame said paling as he run down the stairs while screaming 'eggs', but not before he sent Sasori one other death glare.

Standing carefully up and using the wall as a help made Sasori his way back to his room. Stepping inside he closed the door and walked up to his mirror to see the damage caused by Kisame's iron grip. He needed to fix that part before going downstairs. He still couldn't believe that Kisame attacked him, who was he anyway? Sasori had a right to be near Riako if he wanted…at this thought his eyes suddenly widened. He couldn't suddenly begin to fall for someone; it was too late for that…

* * *

Meanwhile was a rather pale Hidan peaking inside the living room when his partner walked up to him from behind.

"Hidan, what the heck are you doing?" Kakuzu's deep voice asked and Hidan jumped in shock.

"Pssss you unholy money whore heathen…." The zealot hissed at his partner who suppressed the urge to rip his partner's head of because of two things. I. he would soil the poor expensive carpet and II. he and Hidan HAD already enough physical contact while turned in to children. It still let him feel funny to remember the sight of him actually HUGGING the annoying idiot.

"I will ask you again what the heck are you doihmp…." Hidan was suddenly leaning dangerously close to him while one of his hands was on the part of Kakuzu's mask which hid said person's mouth.

"Don't be so loud…ugh…I think we should send someone inside to clean up…" Hidan said and let go of his now fully confused partner. "In there…" he said and moved aside for Kakuzu to look in.

In the room on the couch sat Itachi with Deidara sitting in his lap in a rather suggestive pose.

"I love you so much." Deidara said while blushing a bit like always after saying this.

"I love you to my blond angel." Itachi responded while nuzzling the others nose with his.

"Will you go with me tomorrow to the festival they will hold in Konoha?" the blond asked suddenly.

"How come you know about the festival?" Itachi asked confused.

"Anko invited us all to come."

"Then yes I would feel honored to go there with you." His said while kissing the moths on both of Deidara's hands.

"Ugh…the expensive living room…" Kakuzu said.

"You tell me? Those two will start fucking each other any minute…" Hidan complained.

"Yes…"

Later by the breakfast were two important accountments made, the first by the Leader who after talking with Konan decided that he wants Riako to join Akatsuki on the purpose that she was an excellent fighter and that, that they need a medic-nin to help by the cases where Kakuzu's sewing and Zetsu's healing plants couldn't help.

The second one come from Itachi who told them about the first Konoha-Suna festival to which they all were invited to attend and would stand under the Hokage's personal protection so they wouldn't get ambushed if the arrive in the village. Both plans were taken gratefully by the members and after finishing they meal which was bit burnt on and overcooked everyone had free.

"Riako, come we will go for a walk." Said a rather happy looking Konan, as she pulled the other woman with her out of the hideout, leaving the guys to do the dishes before they could go.

Outside begun both women to walk with the arms attached to each other, like old friends would do.

"So, we were rather hard to control while children again." Konan said.

"Well only Sasori was a bit of a hard case with his anti-Itachi-actions." She said sighing.

"Hmm…but you need to agree with me that he looks good now that he is an adult again." Konan said smiling.

"Hmm…?"

"Don't be like that, you need to admit that Sasori looks good and you spent rather much time with him to hold him away from Itachi." She said and Riako looked to the ground.

"Well he looks good, but I don't know I never liked someone, the only ones I cared about were my family and my best friends from who the most of are death." She said.

"That is sad, but now you have Akatsuki as your family and you can always talk to me about anything."

"I know and I'm grateful about this." She said.

"Well then you can start with thanking by telling me what you like in a guy?"

"Why do I have the strange feeling that you are trying to hook me up?" Riako asked while rising a brow.

"How can you think such a thing about me?" Konan asked in fake innocence.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well this one is done and there are still two more to go and I have already three new ideas… 


End file.
